


I'm sexy and I know it

by Rumrouz



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot Spencer (Chris Kane) for egorowna ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sexy and I know it

  
  



End file.
